Toys of this type could be suitable for various ball games such as football, golf or other games in which a ball is in rolling contact with the ground. During rolling the point of contact with the ground is generally located vertically below the center of gravity of the ball. In case of a totally rotation symmetrical design the rolling path of the toy will be a straight line on the ground unless the toy has been imparted a spin during a prior throw or kick.